copypastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cała tragiczna historia miała miejsce na Openerze
Cała tragiczna historia miała miejsce na Openerze 3 lata temu. zaczęło się wspaniale. ja, moje dziewczyny, początek wakacji, zapach wolności. razem w przepełnionym pociągu do Trójmiasta, siedząc w zapchanym przedziale sączyłyśmy na przypale gingersy z Kingą, Sarą i Jessicą. oczywiście wszystkie miałyśmy już wianki na głowach (Jess współtworzyła tą akcję, "wianki dla Florence"!), bordowe vansy, krótkie obcięte jeansy odsłaniające dupę i białe prześwitujące koszulki. i te takie plecaki co można w h&m kupić, takie duże co do dupy zwisają i się odbijają od dupy jak idziesz. no ale nieważne jak byłyśmy ubrane, bo wtedy to jeszcze młode i bezguścia, teraz już każda z nas od roku ubiera się tylko w showroom.pl i raczej tylko na czarno Emotikon wink lwią część podróży spędzałyśmy na udawaniu, że śmiejemy się, gadamy i jesteśmy no wiecie, pozytywnie pierdolnięte, ale tak naprawdę ukradkiem zaglądałyśmy na korytarz pociągu... co sekundę migały takie ciasteczka, że nie mogłyśmy wytrzymać, zwłaszcza Jess, ona była najbardziej napalona (również wśród naszej trójki była największą fanką Florence + The Machine i kupiła karnety na opka jak tylko dowiedziała się, że Ruda gra w Polsce). najbardziej moją uwagę zwrócił pewien (teraz proszę nie piszczeć dziewczyny...) zajebisty brodacz. no typowy lumbersexual, mimo, że wtedy niewielu jeszcze tak wyglądało. gęsta, czarna broda, włosy przycięte troszkę na nazistę, lekko przypakowany, dziara wystająca spod dekoltu koszulki, owłosiona klata, jajognioty i taki sam plecak z h&m jak miałyśmy ja, Kinga, Sara i Jess... gdy stanął w tłoku przed naszym przedzialem i zaczął patrzeć w moją stronę od razu ucichłam i zaczęłam udawać, że coś kombinuję na moim białym ajfonie gdy zobaczyłam, że brodacz odszedł zaczęłam piszczeć i mówić do dziewczyn: -Jess, stara, widziałaś go? -no jasne stara, najlepsze ciacho w tym pociągu -będę go ruchać w ciągu 3 dni stara, zobaczymy co to za dziara na tej klacie... -hahaha Ty to zawsze masz bujną wyobraźnię stara no i zmotywowało mnie to, że Jess we mnie nie wierzyła... zakodowałam sobie w pamięci Pana Drwala... dwa dni później, w środku festiwalu, chodziłam już lekko najebana od jakiegoś czasu, słońce prażyło, wianek mi się na głowie trochę się przekrzywił a i ryj cały czerwony, bo spalony od słońca. no ale chuj dopiero potem na zdjęciach to zauważyłam, poza tym źle nie było bo wieczorem na plaży jak Sara ruchała jakiegoś typka to ja przelizałam się z jakimś hiszpanem albo włochem, no chuj go wie, jakiś Enrique, ale coś mi mówił, że mam oczy piękne. niestety, upał był taki, że procenty zbyt mocno uderzały do głowy i nie żartuję - zachciało mi się rzygać. biegnę w stronę toj tojów (zaraz miała grać Florence) żeby zrobić szybko swoje i ewentualnie ogarnąć się i wrócić na koncerty. klęczę w tym toj toju i nagle ktoś puka strasznie głośno, myślę co jest kurwa, nie można się wyrzygać w spokoju i krzyczę bełkotliwie "awesz szpeerdallajcie" gdy nagle pukanie ustało i zamiast niego usłyszałam cichy szept -You gotta know, I'm feeling love, made of gold, I'll never love another one, another you to ja normalnie oniemiałam w tym toi toiu myślę sobie CO ZA WOKAL, gdyby był znany to naprawdę by zrobił karierę. no takie romantyczne, ciche mruczenie, jest w tym potencjał. otwieram więc szybko drzwi a tam Pan Drwal z pociągu.... prawie zemdlałam, wciągam go szybko do toi toia, patrzę do góry w jego oczy o głębokim, pięknym spojrzeniu i mówię "oh my gad it is you soł priti!" (dostałam się na filologię angielską więc porozumienie się z brodaczem nie było problemem), on coś zaczął tłumaczyć, że odkąd zobaczył mnie w pociągu to mnie śledził więc ja mu powiedziałam, że takiej brody pięknej to ja nie widziałam i te tatuaże i ten głos no i że chcę być z nim zawsze i przysięgam i daję moje słowo... a on wtedy powiedział słowa, które zapamiętam do końca życia.... zbliżył usta do mojego ucha i szepnął -Talk is cheap, my darling... po czym zaczęliśmy się całować I NAGLE - słyszę, w tle głośny krzyk "FLOOORENCE AAAAND THE MACHIIINEEEE"!!!! oto Florence zaczęła grać! gdzie moje dziewczyny, Ruda gra a ja z brodatym sama w toi toiu, nie wiem co zrobić, nie mogę się oprzeć, tracę kontrolę... zaczęliśmy kopulować w toju w rytm remixów Florence dokonanych przez Calvina Harrisa (genialne, polecam)... pod koniec gdy zakładał swoje rurki pytam go: -Darling, my love, what's your name? -My name is Faker. Chet Faker. See you, honey. 9 miesiecy pozniej urodziłam dzieciaka. nie wiedziałam jeszcze wtedy, że noszę w brzuchu dziecko Cheta Fakera. dopiero po narodzinach małego świat zaczął się podniecać Thinking in Textures EP, już nie mówiąc o longplayu... za każdym razem gdy słyszę Talk is Cheap przypominam sobie toi toia a żadna z dziewczyn nie wierzy w to, że dziecko naprawdę jest Cheta... tylko Jess jakaś zazdrosna, no ale ona zawsze była najbardziej napalona... Kategoria:Szablony